1) Field of Invention
The field of this invention relates to fasteners and more particularly to a fastener for a plurality of sheets of paper which are located in juxtaposition.
2) Description of Prior Art
The use of paper clips or paper fasteners have long been known. A typical paper clip is made of wire with a plurality of sheets of paper to be located between different sections of the wire clip thereby binding the sheets of paper together. Other types of paper fasteners have long been known such as fasteners which punch aligned holes through the pieces of paper with some type of metallic or string type of fastening arrangement being located through the hole. However, this particular type of arrangement has the undesirable feature of mutilating the sheets of paper which is not particularly attractive when used in conjunction with business letters or legal documents.
Still another exceedingly common used paper fastener is referred to as staple. The staple actually punctures through the sheets of paper and when punctured is bent over on itself binding the sheets of paper together. The staple works most satisfactorily. However, a staple is not a particularly attractive paper fastener. Also the staple utilizes the undesirable feature of puncturing the sheets of paper forming holes.
In the past it has been known to make paper fasteners or paper clips out of sheet metal while the sheet metal is capable of being bent and when bent will stay in the bent configuration. These prior types paper fasteners are to be applied to a corner of a stacked series of polygonal shaped sheets of paper. These types of paper fasteners have the advantage of not puncturing or defacing the sheets of paper. However, in the past these types of paper fasteners have not been particularly attractive and for that reason have never experienced any wide scale usage. Typical such fasteners are shown within the U.S. Pat. No. 524,647; 1,423,520; 1,146,591; 2,460,650 and 2,728,451.